Ivana Schwarzová
"Milujem život pre jeho rozmanitosť. Každý deň ma vytočí niekto iný" Ivana Schwarzová (býv. Švehlová) je fiktívna postava z populárneho seriálu Panelák, ktorú stvárňuje Diana Mórová. Za svoj výkon v seriáli získala v roku 2008 ocenenie OTO herečka roka a v roku 2011 ocenenie OTO herečka v dramatickom seriáli/žánri. Je jednou z kľúčových postáv Paneláku a po odchode Agáty Fodrászovej je považovaná za hlavnú postavu seriálu. Je matkou Terezky a bývalou manželkou Jakuba Švehlu. Charakteristika Ivanu značne ovplyvnila výchova jej rodičov. Vo svojej mladosti bola uzavretá do seba a bola arogantná na všetkých ľudí okolo seba, avšak zmenil ju pôrod. Odvtedy je pokojnejšia a vyrovnanejšia. Zostali jej však jej charakteristické črty. Mnoho vecí sa jej nepáči a dokáže ju rozčúliť. Keď sa rozčúli, tak dokáže okolo seba urobiť veľký rozruch. Je to emancipovaná a inteligentná žena. Jej ďalšími vlastnosťami je cieľavedomosť, pracovitosť a komunikatívnosť. Jednou z ďalších vecí, ktorá ju poznamenala je smrť jej životnej lásky Jakuba. Ľutuje toho, že počas života ho vždy podceňovala a neprejavovala mu dostatok lásky a pozornosti, ktorú si určite zaslúžil. Má veľmi rada svoju dcéru. Šport patrí medzi jej hobby a istú dobu rada behávala. Súčasnosť Momentálne žije v paneláku na štvrtom poschodí, spolu so svojou dcérou a svokrou, s ktorou vlastnia bar na prízemí. S ľuďmi z paneláku už nie je až v takom kontakte ako kedysi. Pozná sa len s Prieložnými. Sem-tam prehodí reč s Julom. Niekedy ju otravuje Inge so svojimi problémami, ale ju to nezaujíma. Ostatní jej známi sa odsťahovali. Jej kamarátka Julka sa aj s rodinou presťahovala do Prahy. Dušan s rodinkou sa zase presťahovali do väčšieho domu. Exmilenec Maslák už nie je takým šéfom ako kedysi a nikto nevie kde je. Nie je tu pani Janka, ktorá by na ňu vyzvedala a ani Egon, síce niekedy Ivanu príde pozrieť jeho družka Alica, ktorá je najlepšou priateľkou Ivany. Najviac Ivane chýba jej najväčšia životná láska Jakub, viac než si je ochotná priznať. Od smrti Jakuba mala Ivana snahu nájsť nového partnera a otca rodiny, no nevyšlo jej to. Ani Miša a ani pán Božský neboli tými pravými, aj keď na prvý krát vyzerali ideálne. Detstvo a vzdelanie Narodila sa v roku 1972 v Bratislave. Ivanini rodičia boli pomerne vplyvní, jej otec bol známym psychiatrom a pomáhal i mnohým populárnym osobnostiam. Jeho zámerom bolo, aby z Ivany vyrástla cieľavedomá a pracovitá žena, ktorá bude pokračovať v jeho šľapajách a bude pracovať ako psychiatrička alebo psychologička. Spolu s jeho mamou zastávali prísnych rodičov, ktorí nútili svoju dcéru, aby mala v škole samé jednotky a aby sa neustále učila. Keď dostala dvojku, tak bola bitá. Keď sa pripravovala do školy, rodičia nad ňou stáli aj dve hodiny. Musela sa venovať učeniu, aj napriek tomu, že nemala dobrú hlavu na učenie. Výhodou bolo, že bola výbornou žiačkou a na strednej aj základnej škole mala samé jednotky. Často mávala aj domáce väzenie, väčšinu svojho času trávila pri knihách a práve preto nemala žiadne kamarátky. Jej rodičia zasahovali do jej súkromia a nemohla sa kamarátiť s tými, ktorých neodsúhlasili. Odsúhlasili len tých, ktorí boli sociálne na rovnakej alebo vyššej úrovni ako oni. To však nebolo veľmi úspešné a preto Ivana nemá žiadnych kamarátov z detstva. Výchova jej rodičov ju značne ovplyvnila a práve preto je dnes taká, aká je. Napriek prísnej výchove mala Ivana svojich rodičov veľmi rada, najmä otca. Vysokú školu dokončila len vďaka tomu, že ju jej vplyvní rodičia počas školy pretláčali. Na koniec však úspešne vyštudovala psychológiu a krátko po doštudovaní sa cieľavedomá psychologička vrhla na prácu. Mladosť a práca Výchova rodičov značne ovplyvnila Ivaninu osobnosť a i napriek tomu, že bola komunikatívna, nedávala to najavo. Nemala veľa priateľov a všetkých ľudí okolo seba svojim arogantným správaním hnala proti sebe. No i napriek tomu sa v povolaní psychologičky našla. Jej arogantné správanie a zlý vzťah ku deťom vytvorili akúsi zvláštnu metódu liečenia svojich pacientov, ktorá nečakane zaberala. So svojimi chovancami sa vždy rozprávala na rovinu a priamo, o čom sme sa mohli presvedčiť aj v prvej sérií, kde mala Švehlová otvorenú psychologickú prax a bolo tu ukázaných aj niekoľko terapií s jej pacientmi. Od skončenia školy pracovala v ústave pre mladistvých delikventov. Po odstupe času jej otec skončil s jeho kariérou psychiatra a začal pôsobiť ako podnikateľ. Zo začiatku bol veľmi úspešný a vlastnil firmu spolu s jeho spoločníkom Oskarom Orgovánom, ktorý ho však neskôr podviedol a postupne obral o všetok vplyv, kontakty a peniaze a v podstate z neho spravil trosku. Odvtedy Ivana Oskara Orgována z celej duše nenávidí. Začiatok v seriáli a vzťahy Počas mladosti vystriedala pár mužov. Jednalo sa však prevažne o krátkodobé vzťahy. Veľký zlom nastal, keď mladá Ivana Schwarzová stretla na diskotéke mladíka Jakuba Švehlu, ktorého úspešne zbalila a konečne našla muža, ktorý akceptoval jej temperamentné správanie a poslúchal ju na slovo. Neskôr si ho zobrala za muža a keďže si nemohli dovoliť vlastný byt nasťahovali sa spolu do bytu vo Vrakuni, ktorý vlastnila Jakubova mamička Jarmilka. V tomto byte teda žili všetci traja - Ivana, Jakub a svokra Jarmilka, ktorú Ivana nikdy nemala veľmi v láske. Počas jej vzťahu s Jakubom jej umrela matka a otec sa s tým nevedel vyrovnať, ochorel a prestal komunikovať s okolitým svetom. Preto ho Ivana musela dať do sanatória, kde ho pravidelne chodila navštevovať. Počas seriálu vystriedala mnohých mužov - Michala, Fábryho, Mária, Gorana, Masláka, Zděňka, pána Božského aj Míšu. Vývoj postavy počas seriálu Na začiatku seriálu ju môžeme vidieť v spomínanom byte vo Vrakuni, v našom paneláku. Býva na druhom, spolu s manželom a svokrou. Susedia z paneláku ju berú ako zakomplexovanú psychologičku, ktorá si vybíja zlosť na všetkých ľuďoch okolo seba, hlavne na svojom manželovi. Napriek svojmu povolaniu, nemá rada deti, hlavne nie tie susedove. Práca v ústave ju už nebavila a preto mala veľké plány. Chcela si otvoriť v paneláku súkromnú prax, to jej však prekazila nová susedka Agáta, ktorá odkúpila byt, v ktorom si Ivana chcela otvoriť prax. Neskôr jej umrel otec. Po čase sa uvoľnil byt na treťom a Ivana sa rozhodla, že napokon tu otvorí svoju súkromnú psychologickú prax. S Jakubom sa dlhšiu dobu snažili mať dieťa, avšak nevychádzalo im to. Po vyšetrení u gynekológa, ktorý jej povedal, že deti mať nemôže sa rozhodla, že o dieťa sa pokúšať nechce. Svoju neplodnosť manželovi tajila, až dokým sa to sám nedozvedel. Preto Jakub oslovil svojho najlepšieho kamaráta Michala Bajzu, ktorý je gynekológ a prišiel s riešením, vďaka ktorému by mohla otehotnieť. Tým riešením bola špeciálna liečba, ktorá sa podarila a Ivana aj napriek komplikáciám porodila malú Terezku. Pôrod ju výrazne zmenil a prestala byť až taká arogantná a uzavretá do seba. Dôvod takéhoto zlého správania pramenil zrejme v tom, z nemohla mať deti. Pôrod ale neovplyvnil jej správanie k manželovi Jakubovi, ktorého neustále podceňovala. V novej práci si našla kamarátku Julku a z práce vyštvala ich perverzného šéfa, ktorý dával svojim podriadeným nemravné návrhy. Potom nastúpila do ústavu aj bláznivá Alica, s ktorou si zo začiatku kolegyne nevedeli nájsť spoločnú reč, avšak po dlhšom čase sa z troch kolegýň stali najlepšie kamarátky, ktoré si po istom čase aj otvorili spoločnú eventovú agentúru. Ako plynul čas, tak aj chladol vzťah Ivany a Jakuba, ktorého Ivana začala podvádzať s jeho najlepším kamarátom Michalom u ktorého našla to, čo nevedela nájsť v Jakubovi. Neskôr sa Ivana po 10 rokoch definitívne rozhodla ukončiť vzťah s Jakubom aj napriek ich dcére Terezke. Chvíľu sa kvôli Terezke snažila, ale nešlo to. Následne zažívala turbulentný vzťah s Michalom, s ktorým zažila podobne ako pri Jakubovi mnoho rozchodov a návratov. Počas vzťahu s Michalom vystriedala dva byty. Najprv bývala vo svojom starom, ale istú dobu žila aj v byte na treťom poschodí, ktorý jej nechal Jakub. Byt sa jej však nepáčil, takže sa po pár týždňoch vrátili naspäť do pôvodného bytu. Zvrat nastal, keď sa Ivana dozvedela o Michalovej nevere s Betkou, s ktorou mal aj dieťa, ktoré Ivane tajil. Michala nakoniec vyhodila opäť z bytu, čo si najviac odniesla Michalova dcéra Miška, ktorá si zvykla na svoju náhradnú maminku Ivanu a nevlastnú sestru Terezku. Neskutočne žiarli na nový Jakubov objav - Hoffu, ktorej sa snaží vo všetkom vyrovnať a nemá ju vôbec v láske. Do jej života ďalej vstúpi Michalov kolega Tibor Fábry, ktorý jej zamotá hlavu. Zachránil totižto jej dcéru pred zhorením v aute pri Michalovej autonehode. Tibor ju aj požiada o ruku, avšak Ivana sa deň pred svadbou dozvie krutú pravdu o tom, že Tibor je klamár a počas ich vzťahu ju podvádzal s Hoffou. Kvôli Terezke sa po istej dobe prekvapivo prekonala a dala sa s Jakubom opäť dokopy. Lenže táto dvojica spolu nedokázala z dlhodobého hľadiska nikdy fungovať. Za pomerne dramatických okolností ho vyhodila z bytu. Svoj počin však oľutovala, pretože sa jej tým pokazili vzťahy s Terezkou. Na konci trinástej série sa na ňu všetko "zosypalo" a keď sa dozvedela, že Jakub sa žení s Hoffou, chcela spáchať samovraždu, lebo si uvedomila že jedine s Jakubom zažila pravú lásku a teraz o neho prichádza, dala Terezke facku, tá ju znenavidela a pohádala sa aj s jej najlepšou kamarátkou Julou. V poslednej chvíli si to rozmyslela a rozhodla sa žiť ďalej. V štrnástej sérii sa popri behu zoznámila s "obstarožným seladónom" Goranom, s ktorým po čase začala randiť. Ani tento vzťah však ani zďaleka nebol ideálny. Terezka si k nemu nevedela nájsť cestu a Goran cítil, že Ivana ho nemiluje. Keď Jakub tragicky zomrel, nevedela sa s tým zo začiatku vyrovnať. Neskutočne ho milovala, avšak už bolo pozde mu to povedať. Po jeho smrti sa udobrila s Ingrid. Pár týždňov po Jakubovej smrti zotrvala vo vzťahu s Goranom, ktorý jej pomáhal so starostlivosťou o Terezku. Gorana však podvádzala s Maslákom, s ktorým sa vyspala pár dní po Jakubovej smrti. Išlo však o krátkodobý románik. Po tomto romániku bola dlhšie sama a v poslednej sérii nadviazala kontakt s novým mužom. Do bytu sa jej však "natrepala" Jakubova matka, ktorá chce podnikať, aby využila peniaze, ktoré pre nich nechal Jakub pre spoločný "biznis". Preto kúpila bar, ktorý majú spolu viesť. S Jarmilou sa tu však objavil aj jej utajovaný syn Míša, ktorý prejavil záujem o Ivanu. Ani on však nebol ten pravý. Jej kamarátky a priateľky Jej najlepšími kamarátkami sú Alica a Jula, s ktorými sa zoznámila v práci. Júliu poznala dlhšie, zachránila ju pred šéfom, ktorý ju sexuálne obťažoval a tiež pred manželom, ktorí týral ju aj jej deti. S Alicou sa zoznámila neskôr, až keď nastúpila v ústave na miesto po Sáre. Zaujímavosti * Jej pôvodné meno v prvej pôvodnej verzií seriálu malo byť Ingrid Blažeková a mala žiť s Michalom Bajzom, ktorý sa pôvodne mal volať Vincent. * Ivana počas 16.série výrazne menila svoj šatník. V prvých sériach ju možno vidieť väčšinou v tmavších outfitoch, často nosila polodlhé sukne. Po pôrode už šatník spestrila a sukne nahradila šatami alebo nohavicami. * Napriek tomu, že o Dušanovi vždy tvrdila, že by s ním v jednej posteli nespala, raz spala vedľa neho v jednej posteli. * Pokým nemala vlastné dieťa, tak mala k deťom negatívny vzťah. No odkedy má dieťa aj ona, jej vzťah ku deťom je výrazne lepší. * Miluje hranie šachu, ktorý ju naučil hrať Jakub. Jakuba zase naučila hrať šach jeho mamička. * Keď mala Miška 3 roky počas noci strašne škriekala. Ivana sa na ňu pravidelne k susedom chodievala sťažovať a tvrdila o nej, že je to nevychované "uvreštané decko". Pritom ani nevedela, že o pár rokov bude malú Mišku vychovávať. Citáty "Milujem život pre jeho rozmanitosť. Každý deň ma vytočí niekto iný" - Ivana, 2008 "Život stráca pestrosť. Každý deň ma vytočia tí istí." - Ivana, 2017 "...lebo ja už ďalej nevládzem. Prepáčte mi to. Ľúbim vás." Galéria ivvankaaa.jpg 1495277_10152185637657082_1138765520_o.jpg 1568234_zuzana-fialova-diana-morova.jpg 1921182_10152230015892082_1359788306_o.jpg 10364007_494057397361918_3975250475947768647_n.png 2083905_panelak-diana-morova-marian-miezga.jpg 11025200_867444616625498_4770156480745001374_n.jpg E2fe80fee3b9245e9014befbfd0abf12.jpg 7af151cc964605f5306cc59b1e2b516f.jpg Khr8ycjhQB7m3LMmTTOHVA-Na-filmovom-p-aci-nech-bali-dramatick-gest.jpg Kategória:Postavy Kategória:Ženy Kategória:Hlavné postavy Kategória:Jakubove partnerky Kategória:Najobľúbenejšie postavy Kategória:Dlhodobé postavy Kategória:Obyvatelia paneláku Kategória:Postavy z 16.série